VC3 Hard Mission: Battlefield Remains
Strategy Deploy 3 officers in Area 5, a scout with Valkyria in bottom left corner of Area 5. Phase 1 # Use Valkyria on a scout in Area 5 and capture Flag 3. You should be able to make it if your scout started in the bottom left corner. You should be able to use crossfire to kill 2 enemies. Hit the tank in the middle of Area 5 in the radiator. # Deploy a lancer in Flag 3, kill the tank in the middle of Area 5 in the radiator. # Same unit, hit tank in Flag 3 # Same unit, kill tank in Flag 3, standby. # Deploy a lancer in Area 5 home base, kill the enemy bunker from the rear, standby. # Deploy a scout in Area 5 home base, capture northwestern flag. Standby. # In Area 3, Flag 5, deploy an engineer and capture flag 2. Heal yourself and defend. # In Area 3, deploy Imca with Open Fire and attack all enemies on screen, withdraw. # In Area 3, deploy a lancer and kill the remaining enemy tank. # With same unit, kill the other remaining enemy tank, withdraw. # In Area 3, Flag 2, deploy a scout elite and head to the southwest flag. # Same as above, capture flag. Phase 2 # In Area 3, capture flag 4. Standby # In Area 4, deploy a lancer, go around the left and kill enemy bunker. # In Area 4, deploy a scout and head to the middle flag. # Same as above, capture middle flag. Withdraw. # Using your lancer in Area 4, destroy the enemy turret near the middle flag. # Deploy a lancer in the middle flag and shoot at the enemy bunker to the middle left (reroll until Penetration Occurs) # Use Order Penetration on your lancer in the middle. # CP Used by Order # Kill the enemy bunker on the middle left with your lancer in the middle, withdraw. # Using the same lancer, shoot at the bunker near north flag. # Destroy north flag using the lancer. Withdraw. # Deploy a scout elite from middle flag and capture the top flag. You have to go around, make sure to use aim/not aim to bypass the tank. In addition take the shortest path there. (Preferably Double Movement if possible) Phase 3 You have 12 CP to get the objective boxes. # Deploy Imca in Area 4, kill the enemy tank in the radiator, and head to the box in front of you to the south on the left. # Deploy a scout (or any unit) from the middle flag in Area 4 to capture the enemy box behind the tank on the bottom left (approach from north). Withdraw. # In Area 5, deploy a scout elite along the far right side (go back) to get the box. Try to get back to base if possible (double Movement) and withdraw. # In Area 3, withdraw your mechanic from the bottom. Send your scout from the top to grab the box in the south. # With the same unit, head toward the top right depression and grab your 5th box. # In Area 2, send a lancer from Flag 3 and kill the 2 bunkers and MG. # Same as above # Same as above. # In Area 2, deploy a scout to capture the box (head toward the bottom right corner) # Same as above. # Same as above. Rewards Also Rewards Imperial Captain Stripes